A Trip-to-another-dimension Time!
by Aim 1.0
Summary: It was an unexpected rendezvous with their counterparts. Now, Finn and Jake have to help Fionna and Cake recover the crimson sword and return to their own dimension.


###############

**A Trip-to-another-dimension Time!**

By RCAC of Z-4R

###############

Fionna and Cake were in their tree fort when suddenly, a door lord appeared with an intention of stealing something precious to them. Fionna took outher new crimson crystal sword to scare the door lord off. In a blink of an eye, the door lord stole her precious sword!

"Hey, that's my favorite sword, dumb butt!" Fionna shouted.

The door lord opened a door-like portal. Upon entering, he looked at Fionna and said "mhmemimghm".

"Ughhh, Cake, let's follow that fiend!" Fionna said.

"Okay, girl! Be aware that that guy is also our key to return to this dimension so don't kill him!" replied Cake.

"Yup, noted."

Fionna and Cake entered the portal. The portal that they had entered led to a place that was familiar to them, a dark grassland that looks like asif zombie apocalypse will start soon. The girls walked for a few minutes to search for the door lord.

Fionna thought, "Hey Cake, this place looks

familiar."

"Um-Hm I know." Cake nodded. "I just can't put my

paw on it."

The two heroines walked and walked until they reached an old graveyard with so many tarnished weapons and piles of bone.

Fionna exclaimed, "Now I remember! This is the spooky old graveyard where we fought those weird living skeletons. Man, that night was math."

Cake replied, "That night wasn't math, Fionna. Remember who we were with? Who pretended he was

dead?!"

Fionna responded as they walked their way out of the graveyard "Oh, right… Marshall Lee, the Vampire King."

"Man, I hate that guy. You'd be better off with

Prince Gumball." Cake advised.

"Oh Cake, just shut your dirty mouth." Fionna

responded.

As they walk out of the graveyard, Fionna, who was walking ahead of Cake because she wanted to get her favorite crimson sword from the door lord, was surprised to see a huge old-fashioned door portal with

the door lord near it. She immediately called Cake and

shouted, "hey look! It's the door lord and he's opening up another door!"

The door lord was surprised when he heard Fionna. He entered the portal as fast as he can. Hoping to easily catch the thief, the two girls immediately ran after him.

"Hey, get back here!" Fionna shouted angrily.

As the door lord entered the huge door portal, it arrived at an ice-cold lair and then he bumped unto an

odd-looking king in a blue cloak. The king turned around to look at him. As he saw the door lord, he immediately saw the crystal sword placed on the back of the door lord.

"Where the blob did you get that sword?!" shouted the king.

The door lord responded, "mhgmihshmblmnjgn"

"WHAT?! Oh well, just give me that sword!"

The king used his ice powers at the door lord. The door lord dodges his first set of attacks but unfortunately, his feet were frozen solid. He can't move. The king snatched the sword and froze the door lord completely.

He put the door lord in his dungeon with the help of some Gunthers.

"Hmmm.. This sword is familiar..." said the Ice King.

A group of Gunthers immediately went to his location and were somewhat startled.

"What do you guys want now?!"

The Gunthers reported, "WENK WENK WENK!"

"Huh? There are strangers in my lair?!"

The Ice King went down to the main lobby of his lair and was shocked to see his visitors-a female human and a fat cat.

"Ummm.. Hey! Did you happen to see a door lord in

this area?" Fionna asked politely to the king.

"Well, I think I saw one a while ago. Do you want

me to help you catch it?" replied Ice King.

"Yeah, that would be rad! By the way, what's your name, mister?"

"I'm the NICE King"

"Well, I'm Fionna and this here's Cake. Ice King remembered the "fan fiction" that he wrote about Finn and Jake's counterparts in another dimension- Fionna and Cake. It was a dream come true.

The king said "Wait here, I'M going to get the

DOOR LORD And your SWORD. Hihihihihi."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up so we can kick his nasty butt." Fionna replied.

Ice King, while giggling, fled off to Finn and Jake's awesome tree fort. There, he found them playing

Kompy's Castle with BMO.

Finn complained "Aw, Jake! This video game's a bunch of junk. It's not math like the ones I play."

Jake countered "Don't you dare insult Kompy's Castle, Finn. Kompy's Castle is freaking awesome."

"Fine, whatever. Hey, is that the Ice King?!"

"What's that dumb king doing here?!"

"Hey guys! Friends! I'm going to show you something so awesome that will blow your minds off! COME ON!" the Ice King suggested.

"No way, Ice King. Whatever it is, it's probably

lame." said Finn.

Jake added "Yeah, it's as lame as your crown and dress."

"It's not a dress! It's a wizard robe that's for

WIZARDS ONLY!" the Ice King shouted.

Finn agreed "Fine, we'll go to your stupid Ice Lair."

Ice King was filled with glee. He led Finn and Jake to the Ice Kingdom. Jake was still doubting Finn's decision. Finn, on the other hand, was so curious about what Ice King was going to show them.

They arrived at the Ice King's lair. Upon seeing Fionna and Cake, the two pairs of heroes became surprised.

"WOAH!" they said in chorus.

Ice King bragged "See?! I told you they're real!

Hihihihi."

"Who are you and where the glob did you come from?" asked Finn.

Fionna replied "We're Fionna and Cake. You see, we were catching this door lord because he stole my favorite sword, then he led us here, and then we saw you guys, and j-just WOAH."

Ice King went down to his lair to check on the door lord. Fionna and Finn started to bond together and so did Jake and Cake. They asked what it was like in their respective worlds. The two boys were curious what their friends' counterparts were like. Then, Finn asked what the Ice King's counterpart was like.

Fionna answered "Ohhh… the Ice queen is a big jerk. She always pretends to be nice at first but she really isn't nice. She kidnaps Princes so that she could - "

Finn continued Fionna's answer "-marry one but because of her attitude, nobody likes her?! She's just like the Ice King that I know."

"What does your Ice King look like?" asked Cake.

Jake objected "You guys already saw him! He's the blue king that was here a while ago."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! Ughhh, that guy's a big fat liar. Let's beat him to a pulp to teach him a lesson." shouted Fionna.

Ice King returns upon hearing Fionna's scream. Fionna starts off by punching the Ice King's face. Eventually, Finn, Jake, and Cake join in on the fun. They punched him and kicked him until he wasn't able to move his hands.

"If you still want to live, you better tell us where the door lord is." Fionna demanded.

Ice King cried "Okay, okay. They're in the dungeon, where I told Gunther and Gunder and Ginder to put him."

Finn shouted "Algebraic! Let's go!"

Finn and Fionna go down Ice King's lair to his dungeon. There, the door lord was imprisoned. He was still frozen. Placed next to him was the Crimson crystal sword of Fionna.

"Wait, so if your world is the complete opposite of our world, then our Princess Bubblegum has a counterpart there too, right?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, his name is Prince Gumball and he's the one that gave me this awesome sword." replied Fionna.

"Whoa! That's so awesome!"

Arriving at the dungeon, Jake and Cake brought the Ice King with them so that the Ice King can use his power to unfreeze the door lord.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna unfreeze him! Sheesh!" said the Ice King.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

The Ice King unfroze the door lord. Fionna and Cake asked the door lord to let them go back to their dimension. They offered a Gunther to it so that the door lord will easily agree and he did.

"NOOOOOO! That's MY Gunther! Oh wait.." said the Ice King. He thought that if he follows their orders, Fionna might think of him as a good guy instead of being a villain. After that, the door lord opened a portal and they bade good bye to their new friends.

**THE END**


End file.
